


Sisterly Love

by Alt_For_Hentai



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anilingus, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alt_For_Hentai/pseuds/Alt_For_Hentai
Summary: During a usual visit, Corrin and Camilla find out they love each other in a different way than what they thought.
Relationships: Camilla/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Kudos: 17





	Sisterly Love

Corrin eagerly awaited Camilla’s arrival in her treehouse. Unlike many of the army, neither of them had married during or after the war, so they had plenty of time for each other. Corrin’s treehouse was very comfy, but sometimes felt too large, and often felt empty when no one else was around. Because of this, Camilla would visit frequently, which both of them enjoyed. With a sound of a latch on her door, Corrin was alerted to Camilla’s arrival.

“Camilla!” excitedly sang Corrin, running up to greet her with a hug.

“Corrin, so good to see you my dear,” responded Camilla, before they hugged. Camilla was naturally a fair amount taller than Corrin, and also wore high heels to Corrin’s usual bare feet, which together led to Corrin’s face being level with Camilla’s bountiful breasts. With guidance from one of Camilla’s hands, Corrin found herself nuzzled between Camilla’s large boobs. Corrin knew this was an otherwise lewd position, but this was how they always hugged, and she felt comfortable squeezed against them. After a few moments more, Camilla spoke again, hand gently stroking Corrin’s silver hair.

“How is my baby sister doing?” cooed Camilla.

“I told you, I’m not a baby and I’m not really your sister,” pouted Corrin, finally pulling away from the hug. 

“Oh don’t be like that dear. I know you’ve grown into such a fine young woman, but you’ll always be my baby sister,” comforted Camilla.

“Camilla, we’re not really sisters now,” huffed Corrin. “Besides, I grew up with you doting on me, you’d be closer to a mother to me.”

“Is that so?” purred Camilla. “I suppose if you wanted to think of me as your mother, I can still think of you as my little baby Corrin.”

“No, that’s not what I meant!” huffed Corrin, face flushed red with a blush.

“Relax dear, I’m only teasing,” giggled Camilla, before giving Corrin a kiss on the forehead. “Now, let me get to pampering you.”

Camilla did often pamper Corrin, which both took pleasure in. Camilla liked taking care of Corrin, and Corrin in turn liked being coddled. Tonight, Camilla brought food to prepare a nice meal, and a bottle of fine wine. While dinner was cooking, Camilla pulled out a container of black nail polish, and began to paint her and Corrin’s nails, both hands and feet. Corrin used to have problems with her slightly dragonic features. Her ears were pointy, she had fangs, and her nails grew long very fast. In order to help Corrin’s self image, Camilla grew her nails just as long as Corrin’s and made sure to paint both her’s and Corrin’s whenever she could.

After their nails were done, Camilla finished dinner and poured both of them a large glass of wine. They chatted about various things; planning a vacation to the Nohrian beaches in the summer, old allies, and other various things. They also talked for a bit about one of Camilla’s retainers, Selena, who they both agreed was cute, and how they might invite her to come with Camilla on her next visit.

After finishing dinner and a few more large glasses of wine, it was getting late at night.

“Well, it’s rather late, I should be going.” Camilla announced, standing up 

“No, Camilla, can you please stay?” pleaded Corrin, as she sprung up.

“Well, anything for my little baby.” cooed Camilla, “I love you Corrin.” With that, she wrapped Corrin in another hug, with Corrin again eagerly nuzzling between in her hefty bust.

“I love you too, Camommy,” came Corrin’s reply.

“Do you mean Camilla, my baby girl?” smugly retorted Camilla.

“That’s what I said,” replied Corrin, muffled between Camilla’s boobs. 

“No, you called me Camommy,” explained Camilla. “It must have slipped out wrong.” 

“I-I guess,” stammered Corrin, face flushing red again. “I guess we should go to bed now if I’m too tired to speak.”

“Of course dear, that must be it. I guess I’ll sleep on your couch, it looks large enough.” noted Camilla.

“No you don’t have to, you can sleep in the bed with me,” blurted out Corrin before she could think about the words coming out of her mouth. “It’s big enough for two, and it gets so we can cuddle to stay warm.” Corrin internally kicked herself for letting that slip out.

“If you insist, I suppose I could cuddle with you,” teased Camilla. “Come.”

Finishing her glass of wine in one swig, Corrin eagerly followed Camilla to the bedroom, intently watching the sway of her hips and her large backside, which was as exposed as ever.

As they stepped into the bedroom, Corrin was overwhelmed with a desire to hug Camilla again. “Camilla, can I hug you again?” Corrin implored. 

“No need to ask, my dear,” declared Camilla. 

Almost before Camilla could finish, Corrin buried her head in Camilla’s boobs, as Camilla stroked her hair. Corrin didn’t know what it was, but she felt very comfortable and secure, snugly in Camilla’s large breasts. She began to rub her cheeks into Camilla’s large breasts as she began to rub her groin into her plump thighs. “Mommy…..” a small moan escaped from Corrin’s lips, causing Camilla to smirk.

“I know what you want to do, my little Corrin,” remarked Camilla, causing Corrin to momentarily remove her face from Camilla’s bosom. Grabbing her chin with one hand, Camilla looked deeply into Corrin’s eyes, and continued, “I think you should go ahead.”

With that, their lips locked, and Corrin’s inhibitions disappeared. Camilla would no longer be her sister, but her lover. As their lips met, Camilla grasped Corrin’s face with both hands, pulling the kiss ever deeper. Their tongues lashed as their mouths became a battlefield, as moans filled the room. Corrin’s hands focus on Camilla’s full figure, with one eager hand kneading an engorged breast, almost spilling from her top, and the other grabbing her plump ass. As their mouths continued to wrestle, Camilla ended up taking the lead.

Reaching one hand between Corrin’s legs, Camilla's nimble fingers began to rub Corrin’s now sopping cunt through her fine black panties. This caused Corrin to break the kiss with a deep moan. “Here you go, dear,” Camilla cooed, while pushing Corrin back to her massive tits. Corrin was eager to return to Camilla’s ample breasts, once more diving between them, then removed one from the revealing top, and began to suckle on her nipple. Meanwhile, as she gorged herself on one of Camilla’s boobs, Corrin removed her other from the top and began to grope it and pinch the nipple with her long black nails. 

“Who’s my good little girl?” Camilla complemented, stroking her fingers through Corrin’s silver hair. Corrin could only respond with a moan, her mouth being otherwise occupied sucking on Camilla’s sizable tits. As she continued to stroke Corrin’s hair, Camilla’s other hand continued downward, where she returned to rubbing Corrin’s sopping wet pussy. Corrin, aching for her lover’s touch, began fervently grinding herself into Camilla’s nimble finger. 

“Please Camilla…. stop teasing me…. please….” Corrin eagerly begged between euphoric her other moans and pants, then resumed her fervent treatment of Camilla’s soft breasts.

“Very well, my dear, “Camilla purred, “I’ll take care of you soon enough.” Once again Camilla took her in for a deep kiss. Camilla was completely in charge, and Corrin relished in it. In a frenzy of kisses and groping between the two of them, clothing was peeled off little by little. With only their black panties remaining, Camilla led her new lesbian lover to the bed, and laid her down gently before crawling in next to her. More making out followed, before they repositioned themselves and Corrin found herself in Camilla’s bountiful boobs once more. As she squeezed both of them, Corrin led a trail of kisses between Camilla’s boobs, up to her neck, and finally placed one final deep kiss on her pink lips.

Camilla broke the kiss, and spoke again, saying “I’m sure you’re eager to get where we left off. Let me treat you, dear.”

With that, Camilla returned Corrin to her chest, where Corrin lapped and sucked on her tits like a woman quenched and dying of thirst as Camilla stroked her hair. With a smirk on her face, Camilla finally led her free hand down to Corrin’s womanhood. She stuck her hand into Corrin’s soaking panties, she rubbed her awaiting pussy once more before sticking two fingers in and finally going to work. Corrin gyrated her hips against Camilla’s deft fingers, as she continued her worship of Camilla’s boobs. Camilla was in control, but the thought of pleasing Corrin while she constantly worshiped her boob caused the wet spot in Camilla’s panties to continue to grow.

With both of their arousals growing, Camilla redoubled her efforts in pleasing Corrin. Feeling Corrin beginning to tense up and knowing what was coming, Camilla bagan rubbing Corrin’s sensitive clit as she continued fingering her sopping cunt. Corrin’s mouth came off Camilla's nipple with a pop, as she began moaning louder and more wildly. Seeing an opportunity, Camilla dove to Corrin’s breasts, sucking and biting on one and pinching the other with her long black nails. Overcome with the feeling of the pleasure from Camilla’s deft fingers and the sudden treatment of her own boobs, Corrin was rendered a trembling moaning mess as her first orgasm overtook her.

With Corrin still lying and panting, Camilla brought her hand, fingers soaking with Corrin’s own juices, up between their mouths. Knowing what Camilla wanted them to do, they began to lick and suck Camilla’s sopping fingers. As they licked her sweet juices, their tongues danced across her fingers, then each other, before meeting the other in another deep kiss.

Finally pulling away, Camilla whispered “Did you enjoy yourself my dear?”

“More than anything,” Corrin replied, “but I want to keep going.”

“Of course sweetie, just follow my lead. I bet you want another taste.” Following Camilla’s lead, Corrin found herself lying on top of Camilla, with her crotch above Camilla’s head. “Now I’ll pleasure you, and you can lean forward to eat me out.” Pulling Corrin’s panties down her legs and off her ankles past her dainty feet, painted with a fresh coat of black nail polish, Camilla dove in and began eagerly licking Corrin’s awaiting pussy. With another moan, Corrin lowered her head into Camilla’s wet pussy, and began to eagry lick her wet cunt.

Camilla’s skilled tongue drove Corrin wild. Feeling her soaking pussy being lavished by Camilla’s lashings of licks invigorated her to treat Camilla the same way. She felt as if she was where she always needed to be, tucked between Camilla’s thick thighs as she ate her out. Corrin did what Camilla was doing to her the best she could, but Camilla’s constant affection hindered her focus. The room was filled with the noises of eager moans and pants as both women passionately at the other one out.

As they continued, Corrin began eagry grinding her hips into Camilla’s face. Camilla knew what was about to happen to Corrin even better than she did, and redoubled her efforts eating Corrin out as she dug her long black nails into Corrin’s ass, pulling her in closer.

“Ca-Camilla,” Corrin moaned between pants as she stopped eating Camilla out briefly. “Please…. Please strangle me with your thighs!” she blurted out, surprising even herself. Camilla immediately complied, feeling her own orgasm approach, as her thick thighs wrapped in a vicegrip around Corrin’s neck. As Camilla clawed Corrin’s ass to eat her out more zealously, Corrin feverishly attacked Camilla’s wet cunt like it was the last thing she would ever do. Corrin’s hips gyrated harder as her air was cut off, as she frantically licked Camilla womanhood. Camilla almost enjoyed pleasuring Corrin more than she liked being pleasured, but Corrin’s zealous lashings were rushing her to her orgasm as well. As Corrin began to see stars from being suffocated between Camilla’s supple legs, an intense orgasm hit them both simultaneously. Corrin screamed and trembled as the pleasure ran through her body, and Camilla moaned loudly, face still buried in Corrin’s pussy.

After lying almost lifelessly on top of Camilla for a little while to recover, Corrin spoke again. “Camilla, can we try one more thing?” she asked.

“Of course my dear.” Came Camilla’s gentle response.

“It’s weird, but can you do what you just did, but to my butt instead?” Corrin meekly continued.

“That’s not weird at all, it’s called rimming and it’s perfectly normal” assured Camilla. “Whatever you want.”

Once again, they rearranged themselves. They were both completely naked, and Camilla was on her knees right behind Corrin, as Corrin faced the bed.

Camilla leaned forward and spread Corrin’s cheeks, before planting a few kisses on Corrin’s puckered hole. As a moan escapes from Corrin’s lips, Camilla grins to herself as she sticks her wet tongue out to slide across Corrin’s anus. As she continued lathering Corrin’s awaiting asshole, more gasps and moans reveal that Corrin is enjoying it as much as she is. Keeping one hand with long black nails spreading Corrin’s cheeks, she glid one hand down her own body, and began to rub her own pussy.

As Camilla goes to town on her ass, Corrin is overcome with pleasure, but she needs something more. Panting, she begins to rub her clit with one hand, while the other goes to her big boobs, and begins groping them and pinching her nipples with her long black nails. As Camilla eats out her puckered hole, a dirty thought from earlier in the night pops into her head, as she takes her wet fingers from her pussy and begins to suck on them as she pinches her nipple with the other hand. They taste just as sweet as before, and Corrin is in ecstacy. Her older sister, no, her lover, is eagerly eating out her ass and playing with herself, while she alternates between playing with her own pussy and sucking the juices off while playing with her own boobs. It’s almost too much for her to bear. Her frenzied moan and pants fill the room.

Corrin’s sounds of pleasure were music to Camilla’s ears. She lived to dote on her baby sister, no, her new lover, it turned her on just knowing how much Corrin was enjoying it . With the immense amount of sexual satisfaction from taking care of Corrin on top of rubbing her own clit, Camilla was euphoric. 

Once again, the sisters, no, the lovers, could feel the energy radiating off each other, and began to quicken their pace for one last orgasm, as it rapidly approached. Corrin frantically rubbed her clit, as she brought one boob to her mouth and began sucking on it as she pinched the other, and Camilla buried her face further between Corrin’s cheeks and rubbed her own pussy even more. Both of them came together with an passionate energy that filled the room.

Later, they spooned naked under the sheets; Corrin was the little spoon, and made a point to rub her cute butt into Camilla’s crotch. They held hands, long nails painted a matching black/

“I love you, Camilla.”

“And I love you, Corrin.”

***Post-Credits (Kinda) Scene***  
“You know Camilla, maybe we can invite someone else next time”

“Whatever you want, my dear. I have someone cute that comes to mind….”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone liked this. I'm still new to writing smut, so any tips or areas of improvement I'm glad to hear. I definitely made this with plans for a sequel by adding another character, but that might be a while.
> 
> Feel free to leave suggestions for other yuri pairs you'd want me to write. I only really know Fire Emblem Awakening, Fates, and 3 Houses because I'm a filthy casual, so try to limit suggestions to them. I really don't know what pair i should do next, so if i see one I like i certainly might do it.


End file.
